


Fallen in Love

by Iceprincessvictuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe - Florist, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Clothing Designer Victor Nikiforov, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Florsit Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slight Smut, Sub Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 15,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceprincessvictuuri/pseuds/Iceprincessvictuuri
Summary: I had fallen in love with him...The way his mouth curved into the shape of a heart, the way that his eyes held the brightest of oceans, the way that his lungs had spit out my name... but please, he will never be mine.





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> New Fic!!! This one was also on wattpad and there are thirty something chapters in all (it is almost done it has like two more left)
> 
> I am going to upload chapter like how I did with Brew, one every day.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!!

    Everyone had a crush, even Victor, though sometimes he wouldn't want to admit it. Whether it'd be the slightest of feeling, or the drain tipping feeling of love.

The little shop, Flora and Fauna, off of Hillary lane, was where Victor had felt the drain tipping feeling of love. The florist that owned the shop, Yuuri Katsuki, was the epitome of beauty, Victor couldn't seem to get enough of him. He was intoxicating, always smelled of flowers, it was like every single different petal in that shop would cling to him.

 

* * *

 

 

      The brunettes head shot up as he heard the familiar chime of the store bells, he put on his practiced smile and greeting. Victor noticed that Yuuri never seemed to recognize him or remember his name (no matter how many times he went to that store).

"Welcome to Flora and Fauna, my name is Yuuri Katsuki. How may I help you today?".

Victor smiled shortly,"I am looking for flowers that scream love". The store worker raised an eyebrow before nodding, moving gracefully across the floors towards flowers labeled ' _Carnations_!' in nice, pink, printed cursive.

"I suggest the red or white carnations". Victor watched the man gently touch the flowers, his fingers lingering on the petals. Was he always that gentle? It made Victors heart soar.

The older of the two nodded, speaking out. "What do they mean?".

The brunette looked at him shortly before picking up the red carnation,"The red carnation symbolizes a deep romantic love-"Yuuri then swiftly picked up the white carnation, holding it out adjacent to the other,"The white carnation symbolizes a pure love".

Victor hummed in response before pointing to the red flower. Yuuri smiled widely, nodding and grabbed more, forming a bouquet. It was lovely, the bouquet, gently touched and formed by the shop worker.

Yuuri carefully cut the flowers to their required size and wrapped a translucent paper around them, "Just so that your hands don't smell like carnations all day-"He giggled a little and handed over the bouquet, a blush set upon his cheeks. "Though that wouldn't be so bad, carnations _do_ smell lovely".

The silver haired man smiled widely and nodded, graciously taking them without a word.

"The total will be nine dollars"Victor didn't like how solemn Yuuri had turned, though it was cute, he preferred when he was blushing and laughing. The older man nodded and handed over the desired pay.

"Thank you for buying! Come again!".

And Victor scrambled out of the shop waving and nodding his head, his hands both grasping the carnations. The shop worker was like a flower, gentle and carefree and beautiful.... maybe that's why he owned it, Victor thought.

His feet carried him back home and all that Victor could think was that he was going to go back to that flower shop and get Yuuri's number.


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chappppooter twoooooo!!! I promise, honestly, that these chapters will get better and longer over time.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!!
> 
> Don't forget to follow my yoi tumblr @iceprincessvictuuri !!!

     Victor sat at his desk, twirling his pen between his fingers. He was waiting for his assistant, Yuri Plisetsky, to deliver the feedback from Christophe Giacometti, head of Winter Magazine.   
He had always adored the designer, but didn't really get their name. They never even really released things during winter.Victor had adored the way they designed their clothes this season and wanted to work with them.

He let his head rest against his hand as he played with the flowers that he had gotten from Flora and Fauna not long ago. Yuuri's job seemed easy, and carefree, his heart yearned for simplicity. Victor soon began to think of what it would be to run such a simple job without much thought or patience.

But then again, maybe being a florist did require patience. You would have to grow and water and wait for flowers all the time.

Before Victor could think any further, the door to his office had shot open and Yuri stomped through the glass doors, a scowl set deep on his features. The designer smirked and folded his hands together,"Any word from Winter Magazine?".

The teenager shook his head, holding out his clipboard that had neatly written notes on them.  
Victor read them;

• Winter Magazine is currently stocked for the season but they're free during Winter.  
• Eager to work with Stammi Vicino, have items that they are thinking on to collaborate with us.

And that was it, the notes were short and there wasn't a lot but Victor nodded, satisfied. He gave back the clipboard and folded his hands once again.

"They're willing to work with us this winter? Are we booked that season?".

"No, we are free".

Victor smiled widely,"Perfect, for now, Yuri, I want you to go down to Flora and Fauna and get me some sweetpea's they would look rather beautiful with my red carnations, don't you think?".

The assistant scowled and didn't respond, only writing down something on the piece of paper before turning around and walking out of his office. The older man could hear as the teenager whined and stomped his way down the corridor.  
Victor smiled and turned towards his computer, The bright screen beginning to hurt his head.

Soon, work will be finished.


	3. THREE

     Yuri was aware why his boss made him go to Flora and Fauna, he wasn't an idiot. Victor had a crush on the worker! A _stupid_ , dumb crush.

The teenager rolled his eyes before pushing open the door of the–oh so familiar flower shop. Yuuri's head shot up at the sound of the bells, and he smiled that smile that Victor labeled as 'robotic' and 'practiced'. He wasn't wrong.

"Hello and welcome to Flora and Fauna. My name is Yuuri Katsu-"Yuri cut off the worker with a growl, facing the clipboard in his hands towards the florist. His fingers pointed at the written words angrily as Yuuri stared at them, confused and eyebrows drawn together.

"Katsudon, I don't have time for your stupid greeting, Victor is expecting sweetpea's alongside of his carnations, he is going to get them". The worker frowned a little before nodding and leading the blonde teen to the other side of the store where the desired flowers were silently, no words exchanged.

Yuuri spoke up,"Who is Victor?".

"I come here almost every single week with Victor's requests and you don't know who he is?"Yuri cut himself off with a scoff, holding the clipboard to his chest and watched Yuuri pick the flowers gently.

"Victor Nikiforov, CEO of Stammi Vicino? The designer?"The brunette shook his head, the name and company not ringing a bell, which surprised Yuri. Most people knew and fantasized about Victor, he just expected the worker to know. He went on, eyes wide in disbelief, "Silver hair? Blue eyes? Is really tall? Wears a lot of suits?".

The shop workers eyes widened and it suddenly hit him at full force, the CEO of Stammi Vicino came to Yuuri's shop for flowers?

"Oh... that Victor... carnation Victor".

He felt that he could've fainted right there in front of the assistant, but he didn't. Instead, he carefully cut the flowers and wrapped them up, like he had done with Victors, and handed them to Yuri.  
The teenager gawked at him,"So, You're cool with having a famous fashion designer walk into your shop almost everyday".

Yuuri spoke in a soft voice,"I'm letting it sit, letting it process".

The blonde rolled his eyes and let out a choked laugh,"You're unbelievable, katsudon, _absolutely_ unbelievable".

The brunette only stared at him, no response or goodbye as the assistant walked out of the shop, clipboard and flowers in hand. He had been speaking with a famous fashion designer and he hadn't known?! He had come in numerous times and greeted him and he was so oblivious?!

Yuuri gripped the counter, the marble feeling hard in his hands, he was so _stupid_.


	4. FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely remember writing these first few chapters, so there's minimal revision and italics. Again, there's about 35/36 chapters in all.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!!

    Yuri's feet ran as fast as they could to Victors office. He was heaving by the time he finally did reach the office, flowers still, thankfully, intact and in his hands. Though some petals did fall off (but he wouldn't dare tell Victor), His boss would just make him go get a fresh bouquet.

"Yuuri didn't know that you owned Stammi Vicino".  
Victor looked at him shortly before shrugging and continuing his work on his computer.

"It's just a job, Yura, everyone comes to have one".  
The teenager shook his head furiously before sitting in the seat that was adjacent to his bosses desk. His hands frantically moving along with his words.

"No, Victor, you _don't_ understand. He didn't even know what Stammi Vicino was, I had to explain it to him!". Victor laughed and patted Yuri's hand. He took the flowers and gently unwrapped them, placing them in with the carnations.

Yuri went on, voice fast and frantic,"And guess what he said. He was like, 'Oh that Victor, the carnation Victor' and then almost fainted".  
The office worker laughed loudly and shook his head fondly before pulling away from the vase of bouquets," He's always been like that. Haven't you noticed? He's so _cute_ ".

The blonde scoffed and stood from the seat, his actions quick. Victor watched him intently, "Oh, and Yuri?". The teenager hummed, getting his clipboard ready because he just knew that his boss was going to ask for something.

Victor grinned, rather mockingly, and went on.

"Do you mind getting me a coffee? My mouth is really dr-".

The blonde groaned loudly and stomped out of the office, not even bothering to stop and write down the request. Victor laughed loudly and returned to his own space, touching the flowers from Flora and Fauna gently.

He liked Yuuri.


	5. FIVE

        Everyone has a crush, _even_ Yuuri, the antisocial, shy, quiet, florist that worked off of Hillary Lane.

He had a very clingy personality, even if he wouldn't like to admit it. Yuuri latched onto people, once he got attached and started to like them. he drained himself everyday hoping they would do the same, but they never do and he just drains himself of everything he has left.

Maybe one time it'll be different.

 

* * *

 

 

       Yuuri hummed quietly along with the soft music from the radio as he tended to the flowers in the shop. Business was slow today, Yuuri thought with a sigh, thank god the day is almost over.  
His thoughts were quickly cut short as the door opened.

Yuuri smirked once he saw who had entered, stepping back from the roses, watering can in hand and apron on. He looked like a mess.

"If it isn't Victor Nikiforov, back once again for the third time today. Any more picks for your carnations and sweetpea's?".  
The Russian grumbled under his breath and stepped into the shop, brow slightly furrowed. The florist went back to his flowers and humming, enjoying himself and the unexpected company.

"Do you have any flowers that scream 'I'm really tired and I want to go home and sleep but I can't because my assistant has my car right now'?" Yuuri frowned and looked at Victor, the man looked disheveled, mentally and physically. He didn't blame him.

Yuuri shook his head, "I'm sorry but I don't believe we have any flowers of that sort," and or detailed explanation, Yuuri wanted to add, but decided not to. The business man grumbled but nodded and gathered himself, ready to leave before the brunette had grabbed his arm.

Yuuri held on tight to Victors arm, his caramel eyes wide with concern and worry. "Victor, please, _please_ get some sleep tonight. You look like you got dragged through hell and back, and I– _Here_ ".

Victor watched as the shop worker ran and went to go gather small, purple flowers. Yuuri rushed to cut the flowers (which he still did beautifully though obviously feeling rushed), and held them together with a matching purple bow, and not the usual translucent paper. The silver haired man smiled warmly and graciously took the flowers, holding them against his chest, and letting the smell invade his senses.

Yuuri huffed,"They're on the house. The purple Hyacinth symbolizes apologizes. Make sure you get sleep".  
Victor opened his mouth to thank Yuuri but before he knew it, he was being pulled outside of the shop by Yuri and thrown into his car.

The teenager huffed angrily, looking his boss in the eyes. "I knew you were going to be in there Victor, oh my god you cannot stay away from that shop. I'm going to tell katsudon to file for a restraining order". The older man frowned deeply and looked back at Flora and Fauna,"I never got to say goodbye or thank y-".

"I'll give you his number, maybe then you'll finally shut up about him". Victor grinned and let out a loud cry, engulfing the blonde for a big hug which earned him a harsh snap in the arm and a screech in his ear.

"Oh, Yura! You are the best! Please notify him that you gave it to me instead of having him surprised that a random number is messaging him". Yuri nodded and started up the car, sighing heavily and mentally preparing himself for the trip.

The teenager noticed bright purple in the corner of his vision, too afraid to look away from the road. "Did you buy flowers from katsudon?". Victor nodded frantically and shoved the flowers in his assistants face, earning another loud screech from him.

"Yes! He said that they mean 'I'm sorry' and that they were on the house".

Yuri frowned suddenly, "What is he apologizing for?".

"He said that he felt bad I looked tired and grumpy".

Yuri scoffed and turned the car onto the road where Victor lived. "You don't look tired or grumpy now".

Victor grinned his big heart-shaped grin that always made the blonde curious, and possibly slightly jealous, but he would never express that.

"Of course! I'm always happy to receive flowers from Flora and Fauna".

That was not the reason, and both of them knew that. Victor was never _this_ happy normally, when he wouldn't see Yuuri... he would always be straight faced and business-like.

Maybe Yuuri was a good thing.


	6. SIX

Yuriii: Do you mind if I give Victor your number? He won't shut the fuck up about you and I'd rather him messaging you 24/7 then me being his personal outlet for ranting.

Katsudon: Yeah! (*ˉ︶ˉ*) I don't mind!

Katsudon: Is he okay with it? Does he know?

Yuriii: Ew omg you even do the same ugly emojis as him, you guys are perfect for each other

Katsudon: What does that mean??

Yuriii: ... nevermind.

Yuriii: And yes, he is aware and is okay with it.

Katsudon: Okay!! What is his number I'll message him.

Yuriii: Good luck

Yuriii: 365-769-1030  
Read at 4:30pm


	7. SEVEN

365-980-1746: Hello Victor! Yuri told me about how you had wanted to message me?

Carnation: He actually recommended it, but I'm glad he did! It was a great idea

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: I agree, is like to get to know you better than knowing briefly about your job

Carnation: Ah yes, Stammi Vicino.

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: I heard of you briefly before through my friend Phichit Chulanont. He really, really enjoys the clothes you produce and even tried to get me to wear your fur trim sheer sugar baby robe...

Carnation: Phichit!! I know him, he's so nice and speaks of you very fondly

Carnation: wait........ he bought that? That was limited edition, I'm surprised he got it! People were all over it

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: He bought it but he didn't get it for himself

Carnation: ???????

Beautiful florist with caramel eyes: He bought it for me

Carnation: Oh?

Carnation: But that set specifically came with lingerie...

Beautiful florist with caramel eyes: I know

Carnation: Have you worn it yet?

Beautiful florist with caramel eyes: Yes. I actually quite enjoy it, though I feel bad because it was so much...

Carnation: Is it comfy? Is the lingerie too tight? I can make another set for you in a different color

Beautiful florist with caramel eyes: oh no! It's okay! They fit perfectly and I quite like how rich and deep of a red the set is

Caramel: Good!  
Read at 4:48pm


	8. EIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS!! (That are most likely wrong because I use Google Translate)
> 
> я извиняюсь; I'm sorry

       Victor had to admit, he did choke and nearly stopped breathing when Yuuri mentioned that he enjoyed and wore his sugar baby gown.  
He could imagine it; Yuuri's figure, his curves, his edges underneath the sheer piece of clothing, his hips, his chest– _Oh god_ , Victor could've had a heart attack.

The boy was too beautiful for any words to describe. No matter how many times the Russian had gone over the many words in his head, he could never come up with one that described Yuuri.

Maybe ethereal was the right word

 

* * *

 

     Victor laid himself next to his big, brown dog, Makkachin and sighed heavily, running his fingers gently through the dogs fur.

"Would you be sad if I said that I think that I'm falling in love, makka?". He received no response and only sighed louder this time, continuing to speak though knowing he would never get an answer.

"I just– I think that I have found someone who gives me that drain tipping feeling,"He paused, taking in a sharp breath. "The one I've described before, you know makka".

The dog whined and nosed at her owners face, her wet nose startling Victor. He yelped and shot up, laughs following shortly after. The jump had scared the poodle, causing her to bark and sit up tensely.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Makkachin! Please forgive me, я извиняюсь!".

Victor groaned and rubbed his eyes harshly, a stinging occurring right after he took away his hands.

He was a mess.


	9. NINE

       Yuuri was exhausted, although service wasn't as busy and energetic as it normally was, all the interaction was still draining.  
The brunette sighed and pushed his hair out of his eyes, scuffing his shoes along the dark grey pavement. St. Petersburg was filled with the usual car sounds: beeping, tire screeching and engine noises.

It was _nice_.

Yuuri hasn't lived in Russia for a long time, only about five months or so and he already is in love with it. He moved when the family onsen back in Hasetsu was run out of business...  
It was a sad day, Yuuri had to take back Vicchan and move, while his family stayed there in Hasetsu and worked their way to buy another onsen.

He hasn't spoken to them in a long time. He missed them dearly.

The brunette shook himself free of the thoughts and dug into his pockets to retrieve his house key. He pulled out the silver key and jammed it into the lock, smiling faintly when he heard the soft whines of Vicchan, his lovely toy poodle, behind the heavy, white, metal door.

His dog immediately jumped up and started to bark loudly, Yuuri laughed in unison, petting his dog.

"Oh, Vicchan, you wouldn't believe".

He turned to close his door and continued to gush to his dog, who, of course, wouldn't reply.

"I met the nicest, most beautiful, most loveliest man in Russia!". The dog panted and wagged his tail at his owner, patiently waiting to receive more attention.

"He had these ocean, blue, cerulean eyes and this silver, platinum colored hair and— _Oh_! Vicchan! He is so lovely".

Yuuri grinned widely and took off his heavy coat, feeling the warmth of his home. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	10. TEN

    The sun— was too bright. The coffee— had no sugar. Vicchan— forgot that he had a backyard to go to the bathroom in. Shampoo— got in his eye.   
Yuuri was not, and never will be a morning person. He thought of "morning people" as the worst kind of people.

          The brunette groaned and moved himself so that his head didn't dig uncomfortably into the corner of the wall. His apron that he (accidentally) carried home yesterday was wrapped snugly across his curves, the tie digging into the rolls on his back.  
The apron was a light brown color with the words 'Flora and Fauna' printed, in neat, nice, pink cursive letters across the chest. Different types of flowers were spread out of the apron, most people, that weren't involved in gardening, would recognize a rose, a lily, a daffodil, a sunflower.

It was stained with dirt and grass stains and smelled of flowers, Yuuri honestly adored it. It was simple and cute, just like the rest of the shop.

The brunette turned the key in the lock of his shop and smiled as the familiar bell that he heardl every day welcomed him. His dog, at his side, barked at the sound and Yuuri let go of the leash knowing and trusting that Vicchan wouldn't hurt or touch the flowers. The flowers in the shop were still alive and bright– Yuuri let out a sigh of relief over that.

His phone suddenly buzzed to life.

Carnation: Good morning Yuuri!!! I hope all is well and that your day is great, I might not be able to visit Flora and Fauna so I will probably send Yuri over. I hope that is okay!!   
-Victor

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: Oh, Victor you don't have to sign off with your name, I know that it's you, I have you in my phone.

Carnation: I know! It just seems more professional to sign off.

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: I guess you're right

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: I hope Yuri likes dogs because I brought mine!!

Carnation: YOU BROUGHT YOUR DOG??!! I WISH I COULD BRING MINE TO WORK OMG YUURI I LOVE YOU

Carnation: IM DEFINITELY COMING NOW OMG

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: Okay!! I hope you like him!! His name is Vicchan and he's a poodle!!

Carnation: OMG I HAVE A POODLE NAMED MAKKACHIN

Carnation: THEY CAN BE BESTEST FRINEDS YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURI

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: I have to go Victor!! A customer is here, goodbye!!

Carnation: BYE!!!! I WILL SEE YOU AND VICCHAN LATER  
Read at 7:01am


	11. ELEVEN

      Vicchan happily chewed on the bone that Yuuri had brought along with him, and sat obediently at his owners feet. The shop was busy during the morning, of course, Yuuri waited for Victors arrival... why wouldn't he?

Soon (maybe sooner than he thought), the doors of Flora and Fauna bursted open and the giddy face of Victor appeared. Yuuri soon matched the grin that the customer had.  
"Yuuri, hello!"The designer let out a shrill screech and laughed, petting the rich, mocha colored dog who painted and let out happy barks. Victor wasn't even bothered by the slobber that hung out of the poodles mouth!

The sight was purely beautiful.

Victor laughed and stood up straight, Vicchan following closely.  
"Your dog looks almost identical to Makkachin, I almost thought that I had brought her with me!–"He cuts himself off with a laugh, moving so that he was leaning against the marble counter in the flower shop.

He pulls out his phone with a big, heart-shaped smile and shows Yuuri the same dog on his lock screen. The florist gasps and covers his mouth,"Identical, right?".  
The brunette nods and before he could open his mouth to speak, Vicchan had barked, eager for more attention by the newest customer he'd seen today. The business worker complies and bent down to receive the kisses of Yuuri's own dog.

What a cock block...


	12. TWELVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS!!
> 
> Я собираюсь брить твою голову; I'm going to shave your head
> 
> Он привел свою собаку, и я думаю, что я в него влюблен; He brought his dog and I think I'm in love with him

      Victor admired Yuuri for a lot of things; how gentle he was with flowers and people, his curves, his laugh, his smile, his eyes, his chubby cheeks, the way he'd blush, and his thick, woolen turtlenecks.

He was _adorable_.

And maybe, just maybe, the feelings were more than admiration.

But it's only a maybe.

Victor watched as Yuuri moved across the floor to help customers, and maybe Victor was overusing his stay, and maybe Yuri was going to be pissed. But it didn't matter because the brunette was so hypnotizing.  
His phone started to ring and the Russian grinned, accepting the call without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello, this is Victor Nikiforov speaking, how may I help you?". There was a slight snarl on the other end and it was crystal clear who it was. Yuri.

"Victor, I swear to the ever loving fucks if you're at Flora and Fauna, Я собираюсь брить твою голову".

The business man gasped dramatically, feigning an innocence,"Oh, Yura! I would never, Он привел свою собаку, и я думаю, что я в него влюблен".  
Yuuri rose an eyebrow at the harsh sounding foreign language that the man with silver hair spoke. It was oddly nice, but only Yuuri would think that.

"What is this dogs name? I need to start planning your wedding, I can't believe you're falling in love with another dog. What is it– the fourth one this year? What about makka?".

"I'm not talking about the dog".

It didn't seem to click,"What do you mean? Is there someone else? I thought you liked Yuuri? Did katsudon do something?–". The blonde cut himself off with silence, as if he was thinking hard and letting it spin in his brain.

"You're in love with katsudon, aren't you?".

Victor nodded,"da".

Yuri let out a choked sound, his laugh seeming to catch in his throat. Victor was serious.  
"Just fucking get back to the office, Winter Magazine is expecting you here by 12:30, no earlier or later. Time is ticking, Mr.Nikiforov, you are the head of Stammi Vicino, there is no time to think of love at work. I would, if I could".

And then he hung up. What did he mean 'there is no time to think about love', all Victor did was design clothes and meet with other fashion designers.   
The designer shook himself free of the thoughts and turned himself to the door, waving at Yuuri. The florist smiled widely and waved back,"Goodbye Victor, have fun at work!".

The simple yet small goodbye made Victors heart warm, his heart felt like butter on a stove;  
Melting,  
Melting,  
Melting... _gone_.


	13. THIRTEEN

        It took a lot to part from Yuuri and return back to work, Victor was almost ashamed to say that he would've stayed all day with the florist if he could. The only thing that made him go back to work was that Winter Magazine was expecting his arrival, Christophe Giacometti was not someone Victor would ignore.

This was a onetime thing.

 

* * *

 

          The designer picked up the phone, the line crackling painfully in both of their ears. They groaned shortly,"Hello, this is Victor Nikiforov, I am here as request from Christophe Giacometti. Who am I speaking to?".

"Please, call me Chris". Victor rose an eyebrow but complied, not wanting to upset the other designer.  

"I have called you here to speak and plan an earlier date for us to work together on a line–"Victor grew giddy and tapped his fingers on his desk, ignoring the impatient, questioning faces from Yuri.  
Christophe continued,"I am quite fond of your sugar baby and sugar daddy line, I was thinking that we could create something like that?".

It came out as a question though both designers knew it wasn't meant to. Victor wrote that down, his hand moving quickly as Chris began to speak.  
"When I was working with another designer we created a suit and tie line, mostly suits, but there were a couple ties".

He laughed lightly, "What if we created a matching lingerie set for women and men".

Victor thought for a moment, he had done many lingerie lines in the past, and they were all great but there's not much you can do with lace.

A thought stuck him and Victor smirked, "Angel and Devil set, Ange et diable. A set for her and him and the colors correspond with the whole angel and devil aura".   
The other man on the other line shouted out a yes and they both wrote the idea down. The call was short and ended early but they had already had almost everything planned out.

"I will visit tomorrow".

"I will have have some drawings done. Goodbye" And then the line went dead.

The only thoughts that ran through Victors head were wishes in which if Yuuri will buy it, or maybe Victor could just gift him when it was done.

Ange et diable... he liked the sound of that (and hopefully Yuuri will too).


	14. FOURTEEN

    "Ange et diable? What the hell does that even?!"Victor smirked and finished off the lace on one of the possible pieces for Angel.

"Simple, Angel and Devil in French. Another lingerie set, just like Sugar baby and Sugar daddy".  
Yuri scoffed and shook his head, but leant over the desk to peer at the rough sketches that laid underneath Victors arms.

Yuri had to admit, Victor was good at drawing sets, even if they were rough sketches. I've the years of working with him, he'd have to say, this one of the best designs so far. He was quick with thinking and coming with designs, which was mainly why he was CEO.  
Victor sighed and rested his head on his hand, exhaustion evident on his face. Yuri watched as his bosses hand moved lazily to darken the lace on the set he had just drawn. He frowned slightly.

"Do you want a break? It's almost the end of the day Victor, you look exhausted. You've been working hard on these designs".  
The blondes' boss thought for a moment before nodding, standing up from his desk and swaying slightly, gripping the oak wood rather harshly.

"Thank you, yurio" Victor mumbled tiredly before grabbing his stuff. Hsnickered quietly when he heard the faint yell of Yuri from his office, "THAT IS _NOT_ MY NAME, OLD MAN!".


	15. FIFTEEN

    Yuuri was the feeling of summer nights when you open your window and listen to the roars of car engines. Yuuri was the feeling of warm, clean sheets.  
Yuuri was the feeling of coming home to a warm house after being stuck in the St. Petersburg cold. Yuuri was the feeling of unwinding in the shower with hot water cascading down your back.

Victor was the feeling of staying at he beach until sunset came. Victor was the feeling of coming home after a long day. Victor was the feeling of hugging someone you love. Victor gave Yuuri a lot of feelings, maybe even more than he could handle.

It was like trying to run away from the big waves at the beach, but having your feet sink and be stuck in the sand. Yuuri was in deep. Seaweed wrapped around his ankles and kept him in place.

But it was comfortable, Yuuri preferred it over anything else.

The hydrangeas were hard to take care of, the brunette would always end up having to replant and regrow them. It was frustrating, yes, but so worth it when they were ready to be sold.  
Hydrangeas had to be one of Yuuri's favourite flower next to sweetpea's.

Yuuri let out a sigh of frustration as the petals from the hydrangea came out in his hands and crumpled around the marble counter. Was he not gentle enough?

The brunette dropped the flower on the counter and groaned, hands holding his eyes.

Handling flowers was harder than people thought.


	16. SIXTEEN

Carnation: Hi Yuuri!! I have to tell you something

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: Hello Victor, what is it?

Carnation: I'm working with someone and we're making a new line, and I want you to model in them!

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: WHAT

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: BUT IM AVERAGE AND CHUBBY AND NOT A MODEL

Carnation: You are anything but average Yuuri, I hope that you like it. I started to work on it today, the line is called Ange et diable. Angel and devil, it's a her and his collection

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: like sugar baby and sugar daddy????

Carnation: Exactly! And since you liked that collection so I thought why don't I create one after you, you're the angel, I'm the devil

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: When will modeling be??

Carnation: in like two months or three, still have to finish the angel and then work on devil.

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: .... you didn't have to do that

Carnation: I wanted to

Carnation: everyone gets to see how beautiful you are!!!!

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: but I'm chubby and have stretch marks

Carnation: And? So do/are other models that work for me

Carnation: Being chubby and having stretch marks are a normal thing, people get to see all your beauty and flaws. They will love you.

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: I guess...

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: Thank you, it means a lot

Carnation : You're welcome! You deserve a lot   
Read at 4:26pm


	17. SEVENTEEN

      "You told him?!". Yuri didn't like how Victor was so carefree and open with his choices. It came in handy sometimes, but now, it didn't.  
There were endless ways that it could backfire and turn around.

"And? He wore the sug-"Yuri cut him off with a screeching, angry voice that ripped through Victors ears. He winced at the sound,"I know! I know! Victor, you've told me at least twenty times! You've even told Christophe! What if he opens his big, fat mouth and news spread that Stammi Vicino is planning a new collection and is collaborating with Winter Magazine? You know what happened last time".

Victor frowned and stuttered. "I know, it's fine Yura, Yuuri wouldn't do that."  
A least Victor was positive that the florist wouldn't do that. He would probably be too stunned to speak about it.

"And you're choosing him as a model? He doesn't have any experience or the body shape to walk".  
The older man cringed at the wording of the teenager, biting his lip softly. He truly believed that Yuuri had the body and the eligibility to walk.  
The brunette was not that confident, Victor knew and wanted him to be. Maybe other people will look at Yuuri the same way that the designer did... beautiful.

"Last time I checked I was the one who runs the show. I think Yuuri is beautiful and deserves to walk in my show. I do not understand why you detest my decision, I believe that Yuuri is quite ethereal".  
Yuri scoffed on the other line and with that, Victor knows that he has won. He smirked, "You're disgusting, fucking propose to him or something".

"You'll be the flower girl at our wedding,Yuri!".

"GROSS!".

The line went dead but Victor didn't care because he was laughing so hard. He knew that the teenager meant well, really, he never said anything too offensive or hurtful.

He sighed and leant against his couch, sleep seeming to get the best of him. The only things that seemed to invade his mind were thoughts of the runway.


	18. EIGHTEEN

    The weight of knowing that he was going to be in a fashion show with professional models, and no skill set at all, terrified Yuuri. It seemed to not want to leave Yuuri's head. The heaviness of the thoughts were hard to not ignore.

The brunette ignored the constant buzzing from his phone, the device vibrating against his work counter. He knew they were probably all Victor, as much as he liked the man, he wasn't going to answer.

Yuuri fell into this panic whenever he received important information. He would shut down and just plant, water, cut, and form bouquets.  
He was up to sixteen bouquets so far and he didn't see any signs of stopping... until his phone started to ring and ring and ring, the tone going straight through his head and pulling his from his trance.

And he started to panic again, only this time for a different reason. Massive bouquets were scattered around on the marble counter, oh god, Yuuri thought, why did I do this.  
The brunette picked up his phone, pressing accept button without looking at the caller ID.

"Answer your messages, katsudon".

Yuri. The florist let out a sigh of relief and slouched against the counter, the marble seeming to dig into his ribs.

"Oh, god, Yura I-I am so sorry. I am so worried and anxious and I feel like I'm going to throw up or cry or yell or both. I made like sixteen bouquets and I have no clue what to do with th-"The assistant cut Yuuri off with a soft voice,"Hey, hey, it's okay. What are you worried about? Maybe you should take the rest of the day off, flip the sign to closed and lock it down for tonight. I can come over and we can talk, you seem to have a lot on your mind".

At the sound of the words from his friend, the florist broke down in sobs, his wails loud and ugly.

"I-I'm so sorry! I would like that very much".

His voice was nasally and hoarse, already, from crying. He teenager could barely hear him through the muffled sobs, sniffling and whimpers. He felt bad... Yuuri really wasn't meant for the runway. He deserved it, but he wasn't ready for it.

"Okay, make sure to bring over a few bouquets, I can give them to Victor. Lock up the shop and head home".

"Oh, Yuri, thank you so much, what would I do with out you?"  
The blonde mentally cackled, leaning back onto his chair and collecting his things, You would be dead, he thought.

"Goodbye Yura".

"Goodbye Yuuri, I'll be over soon, I promise".

Simple things stressed Yuuri out, Yuri took note of that.


	19. NINETEEN

       Just as ordered, Yuuri ran to his house, red, tear stained face and all, with at least twelve of the sixteen bouquets. He made sure not to hold the flowers too tightly (afraid he'd kill them or ruin the petals), dumping them on the coffee table when he got home.

Not long after, Yuri showed up at the house with red cheeks and a red nose (most likely from the cold), and enveloped the older man.

"I'm sorry, Victor is an idiot and decides things without people's consent. He doesn't think things through and actually wonder about how others will feel". Yuuri shook his head, waving it off. "It's not that, I am fine with that. I just don't think that I'd be good enough... I don't have a models' body, or looks, or skills".

The blonde immediately gulped, feeling guilty because he had said those things to Victor and now he was comforting Yuuri because of it. Of course, he didn't really think of him like that, just said them, Yuuri was indeed good looking and had the body (though there really isn't a required weight or body shape), he didn't know why he said that.

"You will do fine, everything is just improvised. The walking, the poses, the turns. The models make it up and change it up every show".

That calmed Yuuri a little, but he was still tense, the teenager could feel it as he held the florist in his arms. They pulled away shortly after, Yuri's hands still lingering on the other mans shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, I wish I could stay but I'll make sure to get these bouquets to Victor. He would very much appreciate them. Goodbye Yuuri".

The florist stayed silent and waved Yuri off with a nod, his voice straining from inside of his throat. It didn't seem that hard, it wasn't that hard, Yuuri just was never taught how to love himself and feel beautiful.

When the teenager left, bouquets and all, Yuuri continued to sit on his couch after the very, very short encounter, heavy hearted.  
He took in a sharp breath, head starting to cough up a migraine from the hours of crying.

Could he back out?


	20. TWENTY

        Yuuri fell straight into dead panic again, but this time he wasn't doing anything that was productive. The florists cheeks were stained a bright red as he sobbed into the phone with his friend, Phichit, who had always been there for him.

"Yuuri, I'm so sorry,"He spoke softly, almost urgently,"but you know ciao-ciao isn't going to let me speak to you any longer. I love you to death Yuuri, you know that, but I have to go".  
The brunette sobbed harder and muttered out a soft okay before hanging up. Now, even his own best friend didn't have time for him.

The thought only made Yuuri cry harder, he sunk lower into his floral bedsheets, the smell of laundry detergent filling his senses. His fingers shakily pressed on Victors caller ID.

It rung, several times. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Victor had picked up, voice cheerier then ever.

"Hello, Yuuri-"The Russian was cut off by the other mans' sob, the noise coming out loud from the other line. Victor winced, worry building up inside of him.

"Yuuri? Are you okay? What happen-".

"Oh, Victor! I am not good enough for your fashion show! I am not good enough to walk down that beautiful runway you hold every season! I have a tummy, and stretch marks, and I am not good looking! I-I simply cannot take up on your offer!". The man wailed loudly, whimpers falling from his mouth as he tried to suppress his cries. Victor frowned, clearing his throat slightly and swallowing down the big ball of pure worry.

"I don't believe you".

It was silent. Yuuri was stunned, and confused, cries stopping suddenly.

"Huh?".

"You're a _liar_ ".

Yuuri's brows furrowed, wincing at the emphasis on liar. I don't think I've ever lied to Victor, Yuuri thought, growing slightly distressed, or at least I've never had the desire or need to.

"What do you mean? I've never lied to you". Victor let out a frustrated sigh and the brunette could hear the sound of his hands rubbing against his face.

"You just did when you said that you weren't good enough for my fashion show, Yuuri,"The older man   
took a heavy breath in, he might as well spill everything out, "You are the most amazing, beautiful person I have seen in my whole twenty eight years on earth. You, saying that you aren't good enough for something as silly as as wearing clothes for a bunch of people, is absurd! You, Katsuki Yuuri, are beautiful and I feel more than grateful to share my fashion show with someone I love".

And he said it.

He let go of the breath he had been holding, waiting to hear Yuuri's response, but... nothing. It was silent. Victor almost thought that Yuuri had hung up, but was relieved to see that he hadn't.

"You– you like me?".

"Love," Victor corrected as if it would relieve the tension in Yuuri's shoulders. The florist felt that he could've melted into his flower-filled bed sheets at the business man's words. He, Victor Nikiforov, liked Yuuri? Absurd.

"I–"Yuuri had nothing to say, he was stunned. "Really?". The silver haired man had hummed in response, "I have, ever since I had stumbled across your shop a while ago. Of course, I wasn't as interested in flowers and, well, you, that much then. But I am now".

"I– Wow".

"I'm sorry it was so sudden, I honestly wasn't planning on sharing my feelings ever with you. They just sort of slipped when you were talking bad about yourself". The brunette but his lip, voice coming out soft.

"You're in love with me?".

"Yes,"Victor paused,"Are you in love with me". Yuuri answered back without hesitation, loud and almost desperate.

"I am!"

Victor grinned, a big, real grin that came up to form a heart. And Yuuri, without knowing, matched the same grin, except his was not heart shaped.

"Good".


	21. TWENTY ONE

       Christophe visited the building early, his assistant walking closely behind him, clipboard in hand along with many, many papers that Victor inferred to be about Ange et diable.   
The man smirked and stopped in front of Victors desk, dropping the papers down.

"I am here".

Victor looked up slightly before pulling out his many sketches that he had been working on. The male's line consisted of very dark colors; a maroon, black, red, brown, etcetera. And the women's line consisted of very light, heavenly colors; light pink, white, light blue, etcetera. The way the lace contrasted against each other made Chris pause in awe. Everything looked that is was crafted and drawn with such caution... when in reality the Russian had rushed in making the prints.

He blushed lightly at the designers face.

"Victor Nikiforov... you are a genius. Oh god, just think of how it will look! We have to start producing these immediately! Your little runway model better be ready and beautiful".

"Of course, Chris, he always is. He will be wearing Angel".

The other designer looked at him oddly and stopped with what he was previously was writing down.

"Is he aware that they're a male and female line? Did you choose that for him?". Victor nodded, "I was putting him in the female line because Yuuri is a very curvy person, very shy, the colors would look lovely and fit so well with him."  
The Swiss hummed and nodded, seeing to write that down on a price of paper that his assistant gladly handed to him.

"I'm happy to say that, today, Victor Nikiforov, the best lingerie line for men and women is a go. Ange et diable will be better than the Sugar baby collection". Victor winced, not knowing whether or not he should be offended by that. The sugar baby collection was one of his best, maybe even his best so far. But he didn't say anything, just forced a grin.

"I am very happy that we have the opportunity to work together, Mr.Giacometti. I hope that your words are correct".

The man scoffed playfully, leaning back in his chair. "Of course my words are correct, I'm head of Winter Magazine!".

Victor rose an eyebrow and nodded slowly, Chris may be a little self-absorbed but deep down, he was a very good person to and not to work with. The Russian was sure of that.


	22. TWENTY TWO

    Victor Nikiforov worked for one of the most biggest companies for clothing in the world, Stammi Vicino, and Yuuri was still processing that.  
The strict, busy, hard-faced Victor was actually a big sweetheart who loved dogs and flowers. The rumors that the media had displayed about Victor were not true at all, Yuuri could fight about that till the day he dies.

The man with the brightest blue eyes, possibly brighter than his odd shaped smile that Yuuri loved,was the sweetest person ever.

The brunettes phone buzzed against his coffee table. He had decided to take a day off (words of both Yuri and a very worried Phichit), though he tried with all of his might to refuse and say that he was all right. He had the day off.

Carnation: YUURI!!!!!!! YURA IS SO MEAN TO ME HE SAID THAT I SHOULD STOP WORRYING ABOUT YOU AND START WORKING ON ANGE ET DIABLE (￣O￣;)

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: Oh no

Carnation: You don't sound so enthusiastic

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: oH NO

Carnation: Better (*ˉ︶ˉ*)

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: Ew I hate those emojis

Carnation: Hate is such a strong word Yuuri

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: ...... hate

Carnation: (｡ì _ í｡)

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: I don't like that one

Carnation: They're for my enjoyment, not yours

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: Wow, Victor, You're so harsh, I would've never expected that from you

Carnation: I am a bundle of surprises ( ̀⌄ ́)

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: That looks like a chicken!!

Carnation: I know!!

Carnation: How are you feeling Yuuri?

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: Better now, thank you for asking

Carnation: I apologize for worrying you and scaring so much yesterday.

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: It's okay, it's just a foreign matter to me, I would've never thought to model with this body

Carnation: But you are so beautiful

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: And you are too.  
Read at 8:46am

Victor always seemed to make him feel better somehow, his odd shenanigans comforted Yuuri.  
The brunette sighed softly with a smile and leant his head back against the pillows on his couch, letting a calm feeling completely wash over his body like the waves at a beach.

He was in love.


	23. TWENTY THREE

       Victor sighed heavily against his hand as he worked on the finishing touches of Ange et diable. He had been working on the line all day (or at least it felt all day, it was only ten o' clock and he couldn't seem to think of anything).

"It looks like you're creating something for Victoria Secret Angels"Yuri had claimed, snickering in his hand at he pointed at the very detailed drawing of the angel wings. The older man groaned and caved in on himself, letting his head bang against the desk.

"Well, I'm not going to let my models walk out just in lingerie, I want them to wow everyone". Yuri scoffed.

"Yes, because you're Victor Extra Nikiforov, head of Stammi Vicino". Victor rolled his eyes and sat up straight.

"Say all you want but this runway will be the best one yet". The blonde teen rose an eyebrow but only shrugged, not wanting to argue with his boss any further.

The older man watched as Yuri left the room quietly and swiftly, leaving behind nothing, not even the clipboard he seemed to be writing things on. He usually did, but Victor decided to not question it further.

Victor leant against his arm, elbow resting against his oak work desk. His heart yearned for the brunette that worked at Flora and Fauna, the quaint little shop that the fashion designer adored. He had fallen in love with Yuuri, the boy seeming so irresistible.

Oh, how good it felt to be in love.


	24. TWENTY FOUR

       When Yuuri got back to Flora and Fauna, most of the flowers that weren't by windows were wilted and crusted. Yuuri let out a small panicked scream, they just had to be a few of his most popular flowers.   
He felt himself let out asmall sound that sounded of a whimper. The florist was frustrated.

Yuuri's hands found themselves tying in with his black, knotty hair that he refused to do that morning. Small whines fell softly out of his mouth as he paced in front of the dead flowers, he left them for one day, how could've they died so quick?!   
The brunette stopped in his tracks and quickly pulled his phone from out of his pocket, hands and fingers moving quickly.

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: Some of my flowers died :(((

Carnation: But didn't you leave them for literally a day???? 

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: Yes, but somehow they still died and now I'm going to have grow them all over again...

Carnation: I could help you! If you want!! I could take a day off of work (since people are working on the clothes and stitching them together, I really have nothing to do).

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: Would you?

Carnation: I'd love to learn more about gardening and you

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: Really?

Carnation: Of course!!! I'll tell Yura that I'm going out to help you with something, he'll

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: But won't he be angry???

Carnation: He's always angry, my love, don't worry too much about him .

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: Okay... I guess I'll see you in a few minutes

Carnation: Yup!! Bye bye Yuuri!!!  
Read at 8:11am


	25. TWENTY FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for spamming!!! Also, small chapter!!!! 199 words

Yuriii: I know about Victor and you, he told me he was going to help you with something

Katsudon: I'm sorry!! It wasn't my idea!! He wanted to help me!!

Yuriii: I know, Yuuri, he's in love with you

Katsudon: I know, he told me

Yuriii: And you guys still aren't dating?

Yurii: Is he that stupid? You're literally the only fucking human being that can distract and provide inspiration for Victor. He views you as some god, he likes you too much, and I don't get it

Yuriii: Is it because you don't like him

Katsudon: No! I really, really like Victor as well I'm just nervous I guess

Yuriii: Nervous about what, he worships you

Katsudon: What if I'm not good enough for him? What if he secretly hates me and is just being nice to me because he feels bad??

Yuriii: He's an idiot, but trust me, Katsudon, He loves you so much and you two deserve each other.

Yuriii: And if you too aren't dating by the end of this week I'm going to fucking smash your shitty flowers

Katsudon: YUP LOVE YOU TOO YURIO

Yuriii: THAT'S NOT MY NAME FATSO  
Read at 8:20am


	26. TWENTY SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS!!
> 
> Это была тонна! О мой: It was a ton! Oh my!
> 
> Mоя любовь, я хочу видеть что каждый день: My love, I want to see that everyday
> 
> わたしは、 あなたを愛しています: I love you
> 
> Да, пожалуйста: yes, please

    Victor smiled as his feet rushed and carried him to Flora and Fauna, his suit pants feeling tight on his legs as he walked, maybe this wasn't the best choice of pants. His heart felt giddy whenever he was with Yuuri, love was the only feeling he could feel when he was with him.

The Russian man's hands pushed open the door of the flower shop, the metal feeling cold on his hands. The bell sounded from above him, and the brunettes head quickly shot up.

"Victor!! Hello".

The florist had a big smile on his face, eyes forming lines at the corner. Another thing that Victor liked about the boy.  
          The designer responded with a lopsided smile and moved forward to keep the cold St. Petersburg breeze from coming in.

"Thank you for coming, I hope it won't bother you that you're going to get dirty".

Victors eyes widened, "Dirty? Oh god, I can't wear this suit then, I'll– _wait_ ". The man started to pull off his dark gray suit jacket, the material seeming to cling to his white, long sleeve undershirt.

"Oh, you don't have to–"Victor cut Yuuri off, continuing to undo his clothes, now unbuttoning the long sleeve.

"But I must! I cannot have my Gucci getting dirty, do you know how much this was, Yuuri?! Это была тонна! О мой!". The florist rose an eyebrow and giggled a little, reaching over the marble counter to grab the spare apron he had just in case his current one got lost (or so dirty it was embarrassing to show to customers!).

He pulled back with the apron to come back to a sight. Yuuri gulped and held down the whine in his throat as he watched the Russian man take off the long sleeve to reveal a white tank top. His body was toned, muscles evident through the thin, cotton fabric of the top.  
The brunette bit his lip and threw the apron at Victor, averting his gaze so that he was focusing on the floors of the shop.

The man laugh loudly, "You are so cute, Mоя любовь, я хочу видеть, что каждый день".

The boy only understood 'see' and 'everyday', he blushed regardless, finding the fond stare and purred words very flattering. He felt his own cheeks heat up, not doubting that a bright flush was set on them. He spoke softly.

"わたしは、あなたを愛しています".

"Oh, Yuuri, I love you too!".  Victors eyes were closed and his, classic, heart-shaped smile was set on his face. Features seeming brighter than ever after the comment.  
The brunette panicked, wanting to faint, or choke suddenly, or melt into a big puddle and then evaporate.

"Oh, I said— I didn't say,"he swallowed a lump, head up in alert. A rose colored blush was on Victors cheeks, the color reminding the florist of summer and flowers. It was beautiful.   
His heart warmed slightly and he felt himself breathe again, the panic lessening.

"I said I love flowers not you I do-". Victor mocked hurt, holding a hand to his chest and whining out.

"You don't love me, Yuuri?! I'm hurt! I thought we already were over the I love you's, you said you loved me!".  
Yuuri frowned, "I do love you I just– Yuri messaged me saying that if I wasn't dating you by the end of this week he was going to smash my flowers".

"Smash them?".

"Yes".

"Like punch or kick? Yuri is not very violent, only with words".

"I don't know but I don't want my flowers to be hurt".

Victor let out a loud laugh, clutching the apron that clung to his torso.

"Oh, Yuuri, You're so cute,"Yuuri blushed deeply, letting out a little squeak. He was never good with sharing or receiving feelings that extended farther from like. "And I would never let that tiger smash your beautiful flowers".

Yuuri's eyes widened,"You wouldn't?".

"Of course not, you know why?".

"Why?".

Victor moved in closer, his movements swift and body hot against Yuuri's. Their faces were so close, noses pressed together. The Russian man smirked, eyes half lidded and dark, the view made the brunette let out a barely audible groan. But Victor heard and his smirk only widened.

"Because I would be so happy to date you".

The florists' knees buckled, legs seeming to jelly underneath him. Thankfully, Victors hands were wrapped tightly around his waist. He let out a short chuckle, "So?".

"Да, пожалуйста".

Victor smirked, "So you have been practicing?".

Yuuri blushed. "I wanted to learn what you've been saying".

"All very sweet things, my love". He laughed and kissed Yuuri's neck before parting and moving over towards the dead flowers (that they were supposed to be working on, but got distracted).

"You know, I'm happy that you've been practicing, but your pronunciation is not that great".  
Yuuri groaned and rolled his eyes, following Victor over to the flowers.

"Well, yeah, obviously".

Victor laughed loudly again, hands on his knees for support as he was hunched over. Apparently this was comedy for the older man.

"I'm going to tell Yuri that you're bullying your boyfriend".

"He would just agree and tease you some more,"but he added shortly after, engulfing the brunette and kissing his forehead,"But I tease you with love, I always have and always will. Yuri teases with hate, anger, rage".

"He's a teenager!".

"He's nineteen, almost twenty! That's not teenager age, my Yuuri!".


	27. TWENTY SEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS!!!
> 
> моя звезда: my star

    The boys had been covered in dirt from their hands to their elbows, not being able to clean it or wipe it off. Victor wasn't aware of how deep and large the planting pots were. He was surprised when they had when into the greenhouse and the many, many rows of plants had very, very large pots that the flowers were rooted into.  
Yuuri had laughed, well, no, giggled, and spoke softly, gently opening a bag full of little peony seeds.

"They have to be big and deep for the roots and flowers to grow properly, Victor. I do take good care of my plants".

"You could be a farmer! Oh, my little farmer Yuuri! That's so cute!".

"There's a difference between a farmer and a gardener, Victor".

The older man had smiled widely, gushing out and taking a few seeds from his boyfriends hands, patting them into the soil like he had been shown. "I know, моя звезда, I'm just kidding, that's why they're always so bright and beautiful,"Victor paused to admire the boys' bright blush.

"Almost as beautiful as you".

Yuuri let of a little squeak, covering his face with the sleeves of the turtle neck he was currently wearing. Adorable, Victor thought.

"But every flower is more beautiful than me–"The designer cut him off with a short kiss, enjoying the shocked expression. It wasn't the most romantic first real kiss between us, Victor thought, but it will do.

"No flower is more beautiful than you."

Yuuri didn't press forward, taking his time in making sure the dirt was level and watered correctly. He took pride in his plants, making sure they were perfect for his customers. He would feel sad and guilty if his buyers left the shop with wilted, dead flowers.   
His boyfriend watched him with a smile, wanting to engulf him in a hug and hold him for a while... just them two in the shop with the flowers. Yuuri didn't notice though, humming softly as he took over by himself. The room filled with a soft tune, one that neither of the boys recognized, but didn't question it, feeling calm with the sunlight shining though the colored glass.

It was _perfect_.


	28. TWENTY ONE

     Victor finished with the planting, being extra careful and slow so he wouldn't ruin anything while Yuuri rushed to open up the shop for awaiting customers. The older man could hear mumbled talking and laughter as he took off the big glares that Yuuri had supplied him with.

Victor grumbled to himself slightly as he started to blindly untie the apron and walk to where he was hearing the voices.

"Yuuri, I finished with the flowers. I made sure the dirt is leveled and made sure they were properly watered. Do you have anything else for me– oh".

The brunette looked up quickly and smiled, moving towards Victor, leaving Yuri alone in front of the marble counter.

"I'm glad to hear that you guys are together, now I won't smash katsudon's flowers".

They all laughed.

"Good to hear, you know, I was planning on asking him earlier".

Yuri scoffed, "And then you finally grew some balls? You were fishing about him for the longest fucking time".

Yuuri giggled, looking up at his boyfriend and blushing softly. Victor looked down at him and smiled, kissing his forehead softly.  
The teenager gagged, hand coming up to cover his eyes.

"You guys are fucking disgusting, I wanted you to get together but not in front of me–!". He then paused, uncovering his eyes and clearing his throat, looking back up. "But I came to tell you that half of the line is finished, the male lingerie is all done and they want you to check it out".

Victor nodded.

"So, since half of the line is finished, when will the estimated date for the show be?".

Both of the Russians shrugged, the blonde speaking up.

"Possibly in two months, maybe three if Victor doesn't like how they stitched the first set".

Yuuri nodded, mouth open in an 'o' shape.

"So, will I have to start training?".

Victor laughed, holding his boyfriends' shoulders and kissing his lips shortly, almost in a way to try and comfort him. "Of course not, my love, remember when I told you it's all improvised? The walking, the poses. The only thing is that you will have to keep a straight face the whole time". He then paused, a goofy smile spreading on his face, crystal blue eyes shining brightly.

"Can you do that?". Yuuri giggled and nodded, "I can".

It was _silent_.

  
The two boys staring into each others eyes fondly, not seeming or caring to take notice of their visitors' mock retching.

"YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING DISGUSTING GET A ROOM!!".

Yuuri laughed loudly, breaking off from Victor to stand face to face with Yuri, he bent down slightly, eyes half lidded and dark. His voice came out deep, "Oh, Yura, but you're in my shop. Why don't you find your own room".

And that was the first time that the teenager had been a blushing, blubbering mess.  
Victor was stunned.

He had chosen a good one.


	29. TWENTY NINE

      Victor adored the stitching of the men's set, the fabric wasn't scratchy, it was soft but still held the qualities of regular lace. This was probably the best stitching yet!   
Yuri smirked, "So, I'm guessing you like it?".  
Victor nodded quickly, feeling the lingerie in his hands.

"I do, I really like it".

The teenager hummed in response, "Well you should thank me, I'm the one that requested they should use that fabric".  
The older man's eyes widened and his mouth instantly widened, the odd heart shape coming to life.

"Oh, my Yura! You did?! Thank you so much".

Victor gathered the blonde in a hug, keeping him in a tight hold against his chest.

"Yes, I did, old man! Now let me go!"

"But this is my thank you to you!"

Yuri squealed, struggling in the hold. "Thank me with a fucking high five you idiot! I can't breathe".  
When Victor finally released his assistant, he was frowning but still, in respecting Yuri's wishes, held up his hand.

"Thank you, Yuri".

"You're welcome, Victor".

 

* * *

 

 

    Yuuri sighed and melted against the marble counter, resting his head on the surface. The flowers that they planted not even three hours ago were done. Thank god.

The florist always hated when the flowers died, it was such a big responsibility to grow everything back.

But that was why Yuuri loved it.

The job itself was tiring and a long process, but being able to be so gentle and care for the flowers correctly was great.  
The brunettes phone buzzed, signaling that he had gotten a message.

Yuuri groaned and moved to pick up his phone.

Carnation: Hello my beauty!!! I hope you know that when the women's set is done we want to take you in for a fitting!!

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: So you liked the stitching?

Carnation: I did!!

Carnation: Are you nervous?

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: Extremely

Carnation: How could someone as beautiful as you be so nervous?

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: I'm not beautiful

Carnation: You are!! You are so beautiful and everyone is going to see it and fall in love with you

Carnation: But they better not love you more than I

Carnation: My love for you is infinite, Yuuri, I hope you know that

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: I love you too

Carnation: Good!!!! But be ready because the other set will be done soooooooooooooooonnnnn!!!!!!!!!

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: I'm nervous but excited. I've never tried anything like this, it's thrilling

Carnation: And that's exactly why I do this, my love  
Read at 10:39am


	30. THIRTY

       Yuuri was nervous. Victor had messaged him, in all caps, telling him the final date of the fashion release show. The designer had seemed so excited... Yuuri almost wanted to cancel on the man, his nerves getting the best of him.

But he wouldn't do that.

He knows how important it is to Victor, and how long he spent on the many, many designs.  
Winter magazine would be there and oh god, the brunette surely couldn't make a fool of himself.

Yuuri sighed, running his fingers through his dogs curly, knotted fur and wincing... he should probably schedule an appointment for Viccchan. He hates it when the poodles fur gets tangled. Slowly and carefully, so he wouldn't hurt the dog, the brunette took his fingers out and groaned loudly, rubbing at his eyes when his phone buzzed to life next to him.

He could never seem to get a break.

Yuriii: Victor wants you to be ready by 1 so we can pick you up and bring you to your fitting.

Katsudon: Okay...

Yuriii: Why the dots?

Katsudon: Will I have to undress and be in the lingerie in front of everyone??

Yuriii: Yes

Katsudon: Yikes okay

Yuriii: You know you can back out now, Victor would understand

Katsudon: I'm going to do it, Victor has worked so hard on this line and for me to just bail on him?

Katsudon: I couldn't

Yuriii: Are you sure?

Katsudon: Yes

Yuriii: Okay, but just tell me if you need anything. I'll be here

Katsudon: Thank you

Yuriii: yup, be ready by 1  
Read at 11:56am


	31. THIRTY ONE

      Victor was practically bouncing up and down in his seat when Yuuri got in the car, he could feel the older man's excitement oozing out from the seat he was sat in.

The brunette gave both of the boys a crooked smile, melting against the comfortable, leather car seats.

"Are you excited for fitting, Yuuri? I am still not sure which color I am going to make you try".

"What about the lilac?" Yuri had spoken up, eyes still drawn on the road. He continued.

"Since Yuuri has such a fair skin color, the lilac is not too light that it will blend in, it is dark enough that it will look good with his skin". Victor hummed, considering it. His pointer finger tapped his chin a few times and he smiled widely.

"I agree, what do you think Yuuri? We want your input".

The brunette shrugged, a light blush on his cheeks as he spoke softly to Victors seat. "I don't care as long as you like it".

The older man smirked, "Of course I will, you'd look beautiful in any lingerie". Yuuri let out a small noise and spoke possibly even quieter than before, but Victor still heard him.

"Why don't you dress in your lingerie?".

"I don't enjoy wearing it, only creating it for lovely people like my boyfriend".  
Yuuri laughed and pecked his boyfriends cheek softly, only to he interrupted by the blonde teenager.

"You guys are fucking disgusting!".

 

* * *

 

 

     A mirror and a short, older lady sat in a big room in the office building. Yuuri swallowed down a lump and smiled nervously at her. Yuri and Victor stayed a ways behind the man, watching as he conversed with her and grabbed the lilac set of beautiful lingerie.

Victor was amazing at creating pieces, and he was correct, the fabric was soft and not scratchy how regular lace was. It was perfect.

"Are you ready?"the older lady's voice came out soft and Yuuri nodded, walking into one of the changing rooms (that had no mirrors, oddly enough).

The brunette stripped down quickly, overhearing the soft conversation on the other side of the door that was exchanged.

"How do you think he will look?".

"Amazing". Victor sounded breathless as he imagined what his boyfriend would look like in one of his pieces. Pale skin and curves and everything on display. The thoughts alone made Victor sweat.

Yuuri pulled up the underwear and smiled, looking down at his body , hands running slowly up his body. The two were right, the lilac did compliment his skin tone.

"Ah– It's on".

The door to the dressing room opened up and shyly, the Japanese man stepped out, a soft blush set on his cheeky  
He looked up at the two, their mouths dropped open.

Victor stepped closer, "Fuck, Yuuri. You're so beautiful". The older man's hands came down on his boyfriends hip, feeling his curves. Yuuri purred silently at the touch, letting into the feeling.

"Am I? I feel good in this".

Victor smiled widely, kissing Yuuri's cheek softly.

"That's good, are you going to walk in this?".

The brunette nodded, turning around and meeting his own gaze in the mirror.

"Yes, definitely".


	32. THIRTY TWO

          The feeling of the soft lace hugging Yuuri's curves was nice, and the feeling of Victors hands squeezing and resting on his hips was even better somehow.  
The brunette pecked Victor on the cheek before he swiftly moved to the dressing room, shuffled movements heard from the other side of the heavy, white door.

Victor smiled, sighing heavily and turning back around to Yuri who's mouth hung open still, wide and gaping in shock. He closed it quickly, taking in a deep breath and speaking quietly. "He looked–". He cut himself off, swallowing a heavy lump in his throat to stuff down the words that threatened to spill over.

The older man smirked, already aware of what the teenager was going to say (or at least thought of saying).

"Amazing? Beautiful? Perfect? Extravagant? Sexy–?"

Yuri laughed hesitantly, "I wouldn't go that far, but yes, he looked beautiful... you were right".

"I am always right when it comes to my models".

The blonde scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fuck you, Victor". The older man hummed happily, turning around and smiling widely.

"Love you too, Yura!".

The door to the big, mirrorless dressing room slowly opened and out came a shy, blushing Yuuri. He spoke out, voice soft and actions timid.

"I-I'm done– what do I do with this?". In his hand were the lavender

"Keep it, my love, you deserve it". Yuuri blushed even harder (somehow), and moved himself under Victors arm. He stood on his tiptoes to kiss his boyfriends lips, a buzzing feeling connecting them.  
Their eyes met and the warmth from Yuuri's brown eyes filled the icy cold of Victors own. They fit so well.

"Thank you". He spoke almost breathlessly, eyes wide and doe-like.

"No, thank you"

 

* * *

 

        Yuuri, sadly and with much of Victors protests, went back to Flora and Fauna to tend to the flowers (but Victor just thinks he really feels guilty that it had been closed all day and wants to at least sell some things).

Still, the older man let him go and instead turned to his assistant to speak to.

Виктор: HELP

Yura: What the fuck do you need now?

Виктор: IM IN LOVE

Yura: You're head over fuckinf heels for Katsudon, I don't know why though

Виктор:Have you not seen him

Виктор: He's beautiful and smart and sexy and gentle and AHH

Виктор: I'm gay

Yura: I'm also aware of that

Виктор: So gay

Yura: Yup

Виктор: Super ultra fucking gay

Yura: Cool

Виктор: But only for yuuri

Yura: ...

Виктор: The gayest gay that ever walked this earth

Виктор: Macklemore doesn't know what to do

Yura: HOLY SHIT SHUT THE FUCK UP WE GET IT

Yura: YOU'RE HOPELESSLY IN LOVE WIH A JAPANESE BOY

Yura: YOU SOMEHOW KNOW WHO MACKLEMORE IS, BUT I WON'T QUESTION IT

Виктор: I am only spreading my gay love, no need to get so angry Yura

Yura: I am going to quit one day...

Виктор: Pfttt you wouldn't, you're too attached to Stammi Vicino and you like everyone that works there

Yura: .... shut up

Виктор: you're only saying that because im correct

Виктор: Now may I please continue to release my thoughts of my boyfriend?

Yura: Fucking knock yourself out

Yura: I better get a raise because I'm letting you rant

Виктор: You know, maybe you should get out your gay thoughts once and a while... maybe that's why you're so angry and grouchy all of the time

Yura: IM NOT GAY

Виктор: Don't worry Yuri, I once said those words too

Yura: I am going to punch you

Виктор: Love you Yura!!!  
Read at 3:56pm


	33. THIRTY THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS!!!
> 
> Моя маленькая модель; My little model
> 
> Это заставляет меня чувствовать вещи; it makes me feel things
> 
> картина: Picture

       As much as Yuuri didn't want to admit, he was very nervous about the runway. The lingerie he had received only earlier that day laid untouched on his kitchen table, taunting and playing with him.

He only had one more day until Yuri and Victor would pick him up and bring him back to Stammi Vicino (where apparently everything is held, who knew!).

Yuuri sighed heavily, his gaze shifting and landing on the soft colored lace that lay on his table, the soft, lavender color standing out against the dark, oak wood. Sighing once again, Yuuri stood from his couch and wobbled over to the piece.  
He quickly shed his clothing and put on the lingerie, lace hugging his curves.

Victor was right.

He did look good in it; The lavender against the brunettes fair skin tone, the way that it would hug his curves, accentuating them.

He felt beautiful.

Suddenly, the generic music of Yuuri's phone ringer went off, the sound scaring him. He quickly picked his phone up, not checking the caller ID.

"A-Ah, hello?".

"My Yuuri". Victors voice purred over the phone, a soft almost whisper-like voice coming from him. The sound made the brunettes heart warm.

"Hello Victor, sorry, I didn't know it was you".

"Nonsense, you don't have to apologize. I just wanted to check up on you".  
A slow smile appeared on Yuuri's face, Victor continued to talk in the same way, purring out every syllable.

"What are you doing, Моя маленькая модель?"

"I was– ah... trying on the lingerie".

"But didn't you already try it on? You look marvelous in it, Это заставляет меня чувствовать вещи". Yuuri but his lip, nervously shuffling his feet. The Russian victor seemed to spit out quickly made the brunette burst into a blush, he didn't understand him but by the way he said it, sultrily, Yuuri just knew it was something dirty.

The younger man quietly responded, "I j-just wanted to see it again. Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay, картина?".

"Huh?"

"May I have a picture of you? I want to savor this look. Use it for reference later on".  
Yuuri blew up in a blush again, letting out small noise as he quickly sat down at one of the kitchen chairs before he fainted.

"Y-Yes, I will send one when I'm going to bed".

Victor let out a bum and the florist could just hear the smirk in his voice. But he liked it.

"Perfect".

And he hung up. Yuuri sat in the chair for a few seconds, heavily breathing and clutching at his thigh. His gaze flickered up from the floor to the stairs and quickly, the man had ran up the stairs to get to the mirror in his bedroom.

Maybe he could go to bed earlier than he usually did.

 

* * *

 

 

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: *Picture Attached*

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: :*  
Read at 8:34pm

 


	34. THIRTY FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS SMIT IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!
> 
> TRANSLATIONS!!!
> 
> дерьмо; Shit
> 
> Моя дорогая, такая сексуальная; my dear, so sexy
> 
> Я хочу трахнуть тебя так плохо; I want to fuck you so badly
> 
> так хорошо; So good

    Victor almost fainted. Yuuri had sent himself in his bed, limbs twisted and mixed up with the white sheets, body stretched so beautifully, head thrown back in the pillows, eyes closed, mouth gaping, hand touching himself.

Victor closed his eyes and let out a low noise, whining softly in his throat as his hands rubbed painfully at his eyes. The fact that Yuuri had a mirror above his bed, which was so dirty, made the older man swoon.

This boy will be the absolute death of him.

Carnation: You look so beautiful

Carnation: It's good to know that I have you all to myself

Carnation: Fuck, you are so beautiful. So dirty. So... sexy

Carnation: Fuck I want to call you

Beautiful florist with the caramel eyes: Then call me  
Read at 8:57pm

Quickly, Victor pressed the icon of the little phone, whines falling from his throat as the small device rang and rang and—

"Yuuri~!"

The other man on the line let out a squeak, the loud moan Victor let out ringing in his ears. The older man palmed hastily at his semi-clothed cock, low groans escaping him.

"Victor? Are you okay?"

"дерьмо, your picture was so– so good,"Victor paused, crying out another spur of Yuuri's name.   
The brunette blushed, his own cock hardening in the small lace underwear. He pushed the underwear down his thighs, letting it bunch up and wrinkle as he grabbed at hid length.   
Both of the men let out noises, heavily breathing into the receiver.

"Vic-Victor, please keep talking!"

The older man let out a growl, throwing his head back, eyes squeezing shit as he was able to spit out, "Yuuri, my yuuri, Моя дорогая, такая сексуальная. You made me feel so many things with that picture".

"Feel what?"

"Я хочу трахнуть тебя так плохо, watch you throw your head back and scream as you ride me".  
Victor smirked triumphantly as his boyfriend let out a loud moan, the sound instantly going to his cock. He let out a grunt.

"Victor, I'm–"Yuuri paused, gasping loudly and crying out, the older man could hear the slick, wet sounds of the florist as he jerked himself off, pumping his fingers in and out of himself.  
Just the thought alone sent Victor over the edge, imagining his boyfriend, face in the pillows, ass in the air, fingering himself.

"So clo– ah! _Victorvictorvictorvictorvictor_!".

"так хорошо!".  
Both of the men finished, cum spearing their stomachs hands. Yuuri continued to let it small moans, both of their throats stung from yelling.

It was silent as Yuri slowly took off the lingerie, afraid of ruining it and Victor breathing heavily, gaze set on the ceiling above him.

"You're so good".

Yuuri let out a tired giggle, sound close to the microwave. Victor smiled, turning onto his side and letting his eyes fall close, he was tired".

"You're so good as well, that was... good. Thank you".  Victor laughed, "Don't thank me, you're the one with all of that, that was another you, Yuuri... that was your _Eros_ ".

"My... _what_?".

The older man let out a noise that sounded like a him and a chuckle. "Eros, the Greek god of sexual attraction. That picture was beautiful Yuuri, absolutely stunning, I felt like I was looking at a a different man."

The man continued, voice soft and delicate.   
"I want you to act like that on the runway".

"I will try, for you".

Victor smiled, "For me".

Silence.

"I guess I will go Yuuri, I had a really good time. I lov–" Yuuri cut him off, voice quick.

"Please stay!".

Silence.

Victor was stunned. "Really? You want me to stay?"

"Of course I do, I want to speak to you until we both fall asleep... and then when we wake, it'll be like we're next to each other". The older man's heart sung with glee, and Victor smiled widely, nodding to no one in particular.

"I would love that".

Yuuri laughed softly, letting out what sounded to be a sigh of relief. "Good".

Silence.

"Wait– When were you such a sap Katsuki Yuuri!"

"SHUT UP!"


	35. THIRTY FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a filler!!!

          " _Shh_ , Yuuri is still sleeping Yura. Don't wake him"

"We have places to be today, Victor!". Yuuri sleepily rubbed at his eyes, moaning out softly and curling in on himself, clutching the sheets tight in his hands.

"Yuuri, you have to get up. The runway is today!" Moaning out again, the brunette shook his head at seemingly no one.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, we have to get there early so they can do your makeup and make sure everything perfect".  
Now, Yuuri was wide awake. He shot up in his bed, eyes wide.

" _Makeup_?"

"Yes, Katsudon, you're most likely going to be wearing makeup. Everyone wears makeup there that is performing, even Victor and he just announces the line".  
Yuuri groaned, standing up from his bed, stark naked. The lingerie laid at his feet, bralette and underwear wrinkled and bunched.  
The brunette winced, grabbing his phone from off of the bed.

"Can I iron the lace?". It went silent for a few seconds before Yuri spoke up, the soft voice of Victor as he let out a small groan of 'Yuuri!'.

"Why would you need to iron it?".

" _Because_ ".

"Yes, it is safe to iron!". Yuuri smiled and picked up the lingerie, bringing it over to the ironing board he had in the far corner of his room.

"We're picking you up 10, be ready Yuuri".

 _Dead_.

 

* * *

 

     As planned, Yuri and Victor showed up at the brunettes door in suits. The older man dressed in a black suit with a black tie, and Yuri in a dark purple suit with a lavender colored tie. Victor smiled brightly at Yuuri, drinking in his look.

The brunette had his hair slicked back, glasses gone, and lingerie on. The sight was breathtaking, more breathtaking the yesterdays photos... and those were amazing.  
Victor let out a groan, taking Yuuri's hands in his and bringing them to his lips, pecking them softly. His bright eyes were wide, Iris's swimming with love and lust.

"You look better than yesterday"

"You know how to clean up well, Katsudon".  
The brunette blushed at both comments and before Victor dragged Yuuri out of the house, Yuri thruster over a light, colored, mesh robe, not as good as the Sugar baby and Sugar daddy robe but it was still cute.  
Yuuri graciously took it, wrapping it around his body and let Victor drag him out of the house. The only sounds heard were Vicchans excited barking and the brunettes heart hammering nervously in his chest.


	36. THIRTY SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The runway & Eros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the second to last chapter :( I hope you guys have enjoyed this!!
> 
> Also, I don't know if this is good because I'm not really educated with modeling??? I had to watch some Victoria Secret fashion shows to get the whole jist of it.
> 
> I hope it's at least good enough

     The stage was huge, Yuuri had never seen anything like it. It was white with a maroon, silk trimming that the brunette had liked the feeling of under his fingertips.

"Katsuki Yuuri?"  
A lady with short red hair and blue eyes stood at the end of the runway where curtains to the back were. Yuuri smiled slightly and without word, walked over to her, climbing up the clean, white stairs of the runway.

"My name is Mila and I am going to do your make up today".  
The brunette let Mila lead him away to the back where her desk and many other models were. He looked behind him to see Victor smiling proudly and waving goodbye, all Yuuri could do was wave back.

 _Remember your Eros_.

 

* * *

 

 

      The Angels went, the lady who was first to go strut out confidently in her pearl white stilettos that matched the lingerie, arms at her sides as she smiled widely at everyone. Camera shutters and cheers and loud music were all that were heard in the big space. It was almost as loud as Yuuri's anxiety in that moment.

Names were called, beautiful women walking out with their wings and props, looking marvelous. Their matching stilettos and flashy costumes shining bright back against the lights.

Oh god, Yuuri thought, taking deep breaths as he watched the second to last lady come back in. She patted his back, offering a gentle, warming smile, he was next.

"Katsuki Yuuri!"

 _That was his cue_.

The brunette walked out of the back room, and onto the stage where hundreds, maybe thousands of people cheered for him in the crowds.  
His heart surged, and soon, he was walking with as much confidence as he could muster. Makeup plastered so beautifully and delicately on his face, halo and wings shining brighter than the ones that the other girls had.

He felt good, stopping at the end of the long runway to pose, twirling and smiling as the cameras flash  
flash  
flashed in his eyes. Though, he didn't care because once he was done waving to the crowd and stepping back through the curtains, he cried harder than he ever had in years wiping with his hands at his eyes to make sure no makeup ruined.

"Are you okay?"

Yuri looked at him, worried, and pulled out a tissue from his back pocket, dabbing at the tears. The florist sniffled and nodded, letting the assistant wipe away the tears, he spoke up softly.

"Why aren't you in the seats with Victor and Christophe?" The teenager shrugged, pulling away and checking the makeup which hadn't been ruined. Mila would've killed them both.

"Victor and Chris aren't sitting there, they've been back here with me watching everyone go out".

"So they were watching _me_?" Yuri rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and you did good for a first timer. Victor nearly came in his pants from seeing you"The confession made Yuuri blush, he smiled softly, head tilted.

" _Really_?"The blonde nodded, grumbling out. "It was so disgusting!".

"No, it was so _hot_ ".

Victor and Chris stood behind Yuuri, smiles plastered on their faces as they enveloped the model, giggles falling from the Swiss designers mouth.  
Yuri groaned, holding his clipboard he had carrying around to his chest and turning away, walking over to Mila.

"You did amazing Yuuri! Such Eros even I was jealous!"  
The florist blushed playing with the string on his corset. He looked at Victor, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"You– you _told_ him?"

Victor laughed, arm lazily slung around Yuuri's waist. "Yeah,"he said. "Chris was asking where you had gotten all of that from"he smirked, kissing at Yuuri's neck, sucking at the parts where he knows are the most sensitive.  
Yuuri let out a small whine, letting his head lull back to expose his neck. Before anything could escalate, Victor pulled away, lips purple and slick with saliva. He smirked, pushing Yuuri towards the the stage where the Angels and Devils stood, ready to make their last entrance.

"We're going to watch you–"he paused, watching Yuuri stand in front of one of the first men that wore the Devils Lingerie.  
" _I'm_ going to watch you".

 


	37. THIRTY SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex, feelings, love, sex, the end of the runway, and a dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter :,( I hope you guys have enjoyed this shitty, "rushed" chapter.
> 
> TRANSLATIONS!!! (again it's fuckinggoogle translate so there's like a 79% chance that it is not correct at all) 
> 
> так много: So much
> 
> そんなに: So much

      Victor enveloped Yuuri once he had stepped through the big curtains that led into the back, his skin slick with sweat from the harsh lights.

"Every time I see you in this I just want to–"  
The older man smirked, leaving a gentle kiss on the side of Yuuri's neck. The florist giggled, pulling away and placing a lingering hand on Victors chest.

"Want to what?"

They were silent for a moment before Victor spoke up, voice raspy and soft, eyes half lidded and bright.

"Can I come to your place tonight?"  
Yuuri blushed, hands sliding up farther and farther Victors chest, the light touch making the older man shudder. His smirk widened.

"Why not yours?"

"Because I want you to see yourself in the mirror"

"On the ceiling?" Victor hummed, nodding, arms reaching out behind his boyfriend and pulling him close up against his–

" _Victor_!"

 

* * *

 

          Victor pushed Yuuri against the apartment door, moans filling the air as Vicchan excitedly clawed at their legs, barking loudly for attention.  
The brunette squeezed Victors shoulders, fingernails digging and burning as he whined into his boyfriends neck.

" _Victor_ –!"

They moved together, the older man struggling to try and take off both off their clothes, cocks greedily pushing against the fabric to search for any kind of friction.

_"Quick Vitya, need you"._

  
Victor listened to the command, throwing Yuuri onto his own couch, not wanting to go all the way to the bedroom and watched the younger man writhe and whine into the cushions.  
It was hot to him, the older man loved seeing him like this, desperate and needy.

" _Patience_ "

" _I can't_!"

_"You can and you will"._

Yuuri moaned out, grabbing at Victors shoulders and pulling him down to lie on top of him. His hips thrusted up to find friction, cock bobbing desperately against his stomach as he rutted up into Victors own painfully hard length.

They were happy like this, intimate and together. As long as they were together, they were and forever will be content with everything.  
A simple love, yes.

But they are _happy_.

And have each other.

"Holy fuck, I love you Katsuki Yuuri, так много"

"I love you Victor Nikiforov, そんなに".

Yuuri's hands shakily took Victors face, bringing him down to steal a feverish kiss. He didn't care if he was moaning in his mouth, or if he was sweaty and smelly and in the middle of sex.

He had fallen in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated this over a period of like ??? Four days and still it somehow ended up this bad. I like the ending though. I think it sort of WORKS AND TIES IT TOGETHER BUT MAYBE THAT IS JUST ME!!!
> 
> I HOPE YOU GIYS ENJOYED THIS FIC!!!


End file.
